


No Escape

by HostisHumaniGeneris



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gangbang, Gore, Monsters, Necrophilia, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rough Sex, Slime, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/pseuds/HostisHumaniGeneris
Summary: As Jill attempts to reach the subway to Escape Raccoon City, she is cornered by the giant creature pursuing her.  And its interest in her goes much further than simply killing her.
Relationships: Jill Valentine/Zombies, Nemesis/Jill Valentine
Comments: 11
Kudos: 75





	No Escape

The wall in front of her _exploded_ outwards, and a dark shape stooped out of it. That thing from her apartment glared at her.

“S.T.A.R.S.” It bellowed as it stooped and stepped out of the hole it made. She didn’t think about fighting it-- it took a missile to the chest less than an hour ago, and it looked no worse for wear. A shotgun was not going to do the trick.

She slipped under a swing of its massive arm and ran, circling the corner; preparing to charge down the narrow corridor between the brick walls of the building and a chain-link barricade. Up ahead, two zombies. Behind her, that thing. In the seconds as her feet pounded the pavement, she planned; try to juke the first zombie, the second was far enough. Up the stairs to the mechanic’s shop. After that…

The pavement rushed up to meet her as something snagged her ankles. She took the brunt of it on her elbows and forearms, quickly rolling onto her back and looking down, at the long, purple tentacle. She sat up, aiming her shotgun at the thing as she was reeled in.

It shrugged off a blast to the torso, covering the metal device on it’s chest with its free hand. When she was within arm’s length of the thing Jill rolled as it reached down to grab her. The tendril around her ankle tightened—until Jill racked another shell and shot the thing arm the tentacle issued from. The creature shuddered, and the tendril thrashed and loosened. She scrambled to her feet, back against brick as she ducked a massive right left hook aimed right for her face. She scrambled to her left, creating distance from both the creature and the zombies.

Or she tried to.

Something snagged her arm and pulled; causing her to slam into chain-link. She half-turned and tried to pry herself away, seeing one of those _other_ zombies—the ones the freak had upgraded. The zombie had its hands on the fence, leaning its head—covered in something with spider limbs and tentacles back as it reeled her in.

She tugged, it tugged.

She unsheathed her knife and hacked, the zombie and her both stumbling back as the tentacle severed. It flailed and a red… _orifice_ opened, spraying foam. She turned to run, and then a massive hand grabbed her, easily coiling around her bicep and yanking her back. Off balance, she couldn’t dodge the creature’s other hand, as it slammed against her collar bone and reached, thick fingers coiling around her throat. And then it lifted her. Another shotgun blast, point-blank, made the thing groan, until it yanked the gun from her hand and stomped out of the alleyway, back to the street.

It turned, approaching the police car wrecked at the corner, the light bar still strobing blue and red. She unsheathed her knife and hacked away at the thing’s arm ineffectually. Her feet kicked, hitting something solid and unyielding. It held her high, and shook her a little, drawing her attention to the mangled remnants of its face. It growled, milky, white eye locked on hers. And then Jill’s stomach flipped for a split second as she was rushing downwards.

She woke, sore as hell, on the hood of the squad car, letting out a groan as she tried to sit up. A massive palm shoved her back down, bruised shoulders hitting metal and causing her to groan. She ineffectually planted her abraded elbows against the hood of the squad car and pushed, only succeeding in causing the beast to press down harder. Painfully. Her hand went to her hip, only for that Glock she’d picked up off a downed RPD officer to not be there.

“S.T.A.R.S.” He glared down at her, bathed in alternating blues and reds. She blinked a few times to clear her vision, the strobing lights of the squadcar doing nothing to help the massive headache she had. She kept trying to push against the massive hand, accomplishing nothing as the creature held her there. It leaned down, its crooked, off-center nose almost touching hers, as it breathed in deeply, eye locked with hers.

It reeked of burnt plastic and rot. Tendrils ran up and down from that massive hand, trailing against her face and down her neck. Having lost her knife when she was slammed onto the car, she tried to force them away with her hands, accomplishing little.

Movement at the corner of her eye drew her attention, and she looked to see one of the zombies. She tried to twist her head too look at it, and the monster let her go, wheeling around to face the zombie. She slid down the hood, painfully getting to her feet, desperately looking her her shotgun.

A glance at the creature showed its massive hand was planted against the zombie’s head, something _writhing_. Jill decided to forgo the shotgun and make a break for it while distracted. She barely limped back to the alley, when she stopped in her tracks.

A pair of zombies, skin ashen, stood in the alley, shoulder to shoulder. Two men, and a woman, all without a stitch of clothing on their bodies, although Jill barely registered that. Each had _something_ covering their head—those odd, spidery monstrosities topped with a writhing tentacle.

Then they charged.

Even had there not been a giant wall of muscle and rage behind her, Jill couldn’t have escaped—she was shambling about as good as the zombies were, at this point. And then those lashing tendrils caught her. She struggled as the duo approached her, hands grasping, as she strained to break free but couldn’t. They took her to the pavement pinning her, landing barely cushioned by the shredded fabric on the ground.

She bucked and tried to force the mass of naked, dead flesh off of her as they clawed and reached.

Then, a strong hand coiled around her throat and she was in the air, zombies sprawling. The big freak held her aloft, the third zombie now also had one of those tentacular things on his head, and had also had its clothes ripped off. Jill kicked and pounded as the creature reached up, gripping her shirt and yanking.

She redoubled her futile efforts, yelling out “Stop!” as the thing’s fingers traced a fresh bruise on her side. Then those thick fingers traced down her belly, underneath the waistband of her jeans. The denim yielded easily, along with her belt. Jill continued to try to fight futilely as the creature meticulously stripped her, tearing every scrap of fabric from her body. She drove her knee into it’s off-center nose, accomplishing nothing except getting a massive hand wrapped around her thigh. She was spun and dangled upside down it pried off her boots. She locked her ankles together when it began pulling down her panties; not that it mattered when it simply tore the fabric off of her.

She was back to being held upright, stomach twisting in fresh knots as she was keenly aware of what was going to happen to her. The creature pinched one of her breasts between a massive thumb and forefinger, squeezed her buttocks, licked at her belly.

The zombies staggered forward, tendrils waving. The monster held up its’ free hand, another tendril extending from its arm. Tendrils tangled together, and zombies stilling as they did. Jill kicked and thrashed and failed to get out of the grasp as she watched the tentacles winding. She tensed as something slimy ran up her inner thigh. Another of the creatures tentacles, trailing liquid as it rose, running between her legs, against her slit. She kicked and thrashed as the tentacle ran against her, between her buttocks, up the small of her back. This wasn’t happening. Killed by monsters, she knew that… she’d been obsessed with that thought. This? It couldn’t be.

Then it tossed her to the trio of zombies.

She was tangled in arms and tentacles and didn’t even reach the ground. The zombies pawed at her, pulled her hungrily. Like all of the nightmares she’d had since Arklay, but worse. The tendrils wrapped around her. Cold hands groped and scratched and squeezed. Slime dripped from gaping red maws, coating her with something sickly slick. Something _hard_ pressed against her back.

She thrashed and tried and failed to break free as they wrestled her to the ground, hands pinning her shoulders, tendrils parting her legs as a dead man knelt between her legs, copious fluid dripping from the monster on the corpses head onto her belly and downward, coating her pubes and running down between her legs. She arched her back, kicked, tensed futilely. Her eyes widened as the zombie’s cock pressed against her, until something dripped on her face.

She looked up, at the “face” of one of the zombies; the opening between the spidery legs flared wide and slime dripped down before the zombie lowered it’s head, the massive orifice engulfing her face, tightening. In the slick darkness, something writhed against her face as she screwed her eyes shut and clenched her teeth.

Her cry when the zombie between her legs _pushed_ was muffled by meat—and a mouthful of foulness dripped in. Her cry turned into a cough, and the zombie between her legs slowly pressed itself in to the hilt. Her attempts to writhe out from under the creatures faltered, as her lungs burned and something lazily pushed into her over and over. Her stomach was twisting in nots and fire was running up and down her veins.

All of a sudden the dim light of the night replaced the pitch blackness of the zombie’s mouth. She hacked up fluid as the world spun—it took her a moment to register it was the giant creature flipping the pile of flesh over, breaking the kiss. A few more sputtering coughs, and she was aware she was straddling the zombie inside her. It squirmed, more than thrusted.

“S.T.A.R.S.” The creature gurgled.

She looked up at him again. Hands gripped her hips from behind, and a tendril coiled around her neck. Slime dripped down her back, all the way down from her neck. She slammed her eyes shut and shuddered when she felt something against her ass. She clenched herself tightly as the creature pushed against her, failing to enter and sliding against her skin.

She muttered ‘no’ and shook her head as the thing thrusting against her buttocks, while the one underneath her mechanically spasmed. Sweat and slime dripped off of her, her eyes opening and her vision blurring as two pale, waxy hands pressed against her face. The third zombie, the woman, leaned in close, the tiny spidery limbs flexing.

A tentacle ran down her face and against the one wrapped loosely against the throat. They _throbbed_ , she could feel them pulse together where they touched. All of sudden, the one against her throat cinched tighter and pulled, earning a strangled cry from Jill. The female zombie stood, putting jill at eye level with her breasts, then a ragged, crusted-over hole in her midsection, then a tattoo of a rose just above her pubis.

Hands pulled Jill’s face against cold, clammy skin. Jill tried to shake her had as the zombie ground its crotch against her face, draping a knee over Jill’s shoulder. She struggled, trying to pull her face away as the dead woman tugged at her hair, clawed at scalp. She shook her bead as best she could—she was not eating out a zombie.

The tentacle around her neck unwound itself, and she felt it whipping down her back. The narrow tip found her ass and writhed. She tensed at the sick, tickling feeling as it thrashed, trying to force its way in. A sudden _crack,_ a jolt of pain against her back, and she shuddered—the female zombie had lashed at her with its tendril.

The surprise let the zombie at her as force its tentacle in an fraction of an inch. And then another. Nails bit into her skin as, having found an in, the creature forced more of the tentacle inside her, narrow tip writhing and twisting. A surprised cry leapt out of her throat, muffled by her closed mouth and the body of the zombie woman. Who whipped her a few more times with her tentacles, insistently shoving herself against Jill.

The Zombie underneath her began thrusting in earnest. The one behind her, spreading her open with the tentacle, had an easier time forcing its cock inside. And the one in front of her, paused. Instead of frantic, uncoordinated clawing, the zombie felt around, thumbs trailing along Jill’s forehead and temples, eventually running along her closed eyes. They began to press…

Jill stuck out her tongue.

She blanched at everything, the coolness, the taste, the smell. She didn’t want to do this. But she couldn’t force herself not to. The zombie dropped down, laying atop the pavement and the zombie inside Jill’s vagina, locking its leg’s around Jill’s head. And the one at her ass buried itself to the hilt.

They thrusted and ground and pawed at Jill, tentacles running along her body as they fucked her. Out the corner of her eye, she spotted the big on, felt a massive hand on her back, burning where she had been whipped. More slick, writhing limbs probed, circling around her. Something cold and wet engulfed her right breast, tiny legs tapping at her skin while something writhed against her nippled—the “mouth” of one of those parasites. She recognized the sick sensation from that _kiss_.

She gagged and shuddered for what felt like an eternity. She _tried_ to imagine this was anything else, something ridiculous—just a stupid foursome fantasy where she was center of attention. Anything to try to ignore the fact she was being raped by zombies. Cold dead anatomy that smelled and tasted and felt all wrong meant she couldn’t. Lashing limbs and insane gurgling, the slime dribbled all over her.

The male zombies went very still when they came. The one in her ass first, a feeling of coldness running up her spine. Then the one under her. Sandwiched between two limp bodies, Jill attempted to buck the one behind her off, until something pushed down. The big monster.

The woman zombie continued to flop and thrash for a long time, bucking against Jill’s face, before it shuddered, and a new taste hit Jill’s tongue. She spat and coughed and something cold dribbled down Jill’s chin, as that iron grip loosened and the zombie went limp.

“S.T.A.R.S.”

Jill tried to disentangle herself from the tangle of limbs and push herself to her feet when a massive hand gripped the back of her neck and lifted her. She dangled in the thing’s grasp as it lifted her left leg over its right shoulder. A broad, long tongue ran the length of her slit, tip finding her clit. She whimpered pathetically—she was tender down there, sensitive. And it hit her just right.

She clawed at the things face, aiming for its one good eye--it dumped her onto the hood of the police car again. She rolled onto her side, trying to get off of when she was rolled onto her back. The hand held her there.

Jill didn’t stop trying to pry the hand off, rubbery arms failing. Meanwhile, the creature used it’s free hand to tear at the black material covering its, pulling strips of it away or ripping them, yanking staples out of its flesh as it did. After one such tear, its cock sprang up.

The thing’s cock was _huge_ and misshapen. Just like the rest of it. Grabbing her by the hair, the creature pulled Jill to a sitting position, rubbing the blunt head of its appendage against her face. Towards the base, jointed limbs writhed and squirmed. Something throbbed along its length. She clenched her jaw shut and puckered her lips as it dragged the tip of its member against her mouth. With a grumble it shoved her back on the hood of the car, a hand on either of her thighs.

The monster pried her legs apart, almost like it was splitting a wishbone. The axel of the car protested as the monster mounted it, lining itself up against Jill’s cunt. Slick, rubbery limbs coiled and writhed, arresting her attempt to wriggle out from underneath the monster. She reached, fumbling at the metal device on the thing’s chest. She had no clue what it was, only that it had to be important somehow, and she pried at it, trying to find a seam or a wire or something to yank.

That attempt ended when the monster _buried_ itself inside her suddenly. As much as she was slick and stretched, the thing’s massive cock was _too_ big to brace herself for. She screamed, muffled shortly thereafter by a massive hand against her mouth. Something slithered before she could shut her mouth, and a thick tendril probed at her throat. A few more, short forward movements and she felt things wriggling and tapping at her thighs and against her.

The monster’s arm other arm reached under Jill’s back, pressing her against his chest in a sick embrace. Massive cock inside her, and the tentacle squirming its way down her throat, held in a bearhug, Jill was trapped. Another tentacle wound up her legs, squirming and pressing against her ass. It shoved in, well past the point the zombies had gotten, twisting and stroking. She was _full_ , stretched painfully wide. The zombies were a minor warmup for how full she was. Between the massive fingers pressing against her face, Jill locked watering eyes with the creature.

It pulled out halfway. Every inch was agony, waiting for the next time it slammed itself in. Bathed in the red and blue lights of the cop car, the monster growled “S.T.A.R.S.”

Jill gurgled in reply.

The creature drove into her relentlessly tentacles sliding in her throat and up her ass and retracting and shoving in in time with the monster’s thrusts. Jill awkwardly flailed her arms, clawed at diseased flesh and tough material, pounded helplessly. She was bounced against the hood of the car, vision blurring as lungs burned for air. Maybe it was slowing down, or maybe it just seemed that way as if kept fucking her against metal.

She let out muffled screams and groans against the tentacle. Something stroked her clit as it slammed into her, causing a shudder. _Was it getting bigger_? Something inside her squirmed. The tentacles inside her probed deeper… like they were trying to meet in the middle. And the thing kept driving into her. Something sickly curled in her stomach as the thing violated every inch of her, inside and out.

Her eyes watered, head swum. She was starved for air, everything fading into a giddy, burning haze. Her vision of the giant blurred as red and blue grayed. Leaden arms dropped to the hood of the car, Jill’s heart pounded.

And thing got dark.

She woke up still on the hood of the car, lips sticky, throat scratchy; the world shuddering every time the thing slammed inside her. She coughed; her throat and nose burned as a spray of something vile was hacked up and rained back down on her face. Every part of her ached and throbbed. The creature, still buried inside her, had stood up again, leaving only her shoulders and head resting on the car as it gripped her hips. She couldn’t manage the strength to even try to push herself as the thing drove into her.

She kept her eyes closed as the thing kept fucking her. Tentacles writhed between the hood of the car and her back, looped around to stroke her belly and downwards, pressing against her. Tentacles thrust in and out of her ass, tiny limbs scratched at her legs. Something flicked at her clit.

Jill just shut her eyes. She wanted to think of some trick to escape, some way out. But her arms were rubbery and barely responded when she tried to will them to action. She focused on the pain, the angry, biting pain where tentacles had lashed her, bruises and abrasions. Anything except that shudder that ran through her as the thing thrust—there was pain there, but something else.

She did not want to cum for the monster.

What she wanted was not in the cards tonight. Persistence and the constant, slithering contact against her made up for the size and lack of technique. It kept fucking her, slowly building up. She mewled when something slithered, a tip of a tendril quivering. That seemed to make the thing double down on that, the tentacle pressing down more, moving faster.

She focused on anything. The pain. The taste of rot on her tongue. The ragged injuries on the zombies who had the first turn with her. That fucking face, full of too big teeth and an off-kilter nose. Anything except the feeling between her legs.

And it just kept going.

When it slowly, inexorably drover her over the edge, she screamed, thrashed, arched her back with strength that she couldn’t have managed voluntarily. First time in months, since before the mansion actually that she had an orgasm. As disgusting as this was, it was _intense_ as well.

And it kept going.

It was another eternity, mind twisting to tell her how sick she was, how disgusting this had been. Little horrific thoughts about whether she was infected. A half-hour ago, maybe more, maybe less, she had been heading back to the subway to escape this city. She thought back to earlier that night, in her apartment. Three days until she kissed Raccoon City goodbye. She shuddered and sobbed.

And it kept going.

The thing came with a scream that rattled inside her head. Somehow, full as she was, she was filled even more as something thick poured in, in time with the throbbing of that thing’s massive cock. She looked down at bulge in her stomach, then back at the sky, bile rising. And it kept cumming. Prying itself out of her, a gush of thick, vile fluid dribbled out of her abused body, down the hood of the squad car. More cum dripped on her belly and pubes as the thing’s cock softened and went limp. Tentacles pulled out of her and uncoiled from her.

He glared down at her for a long time; at a small, helpless body covered in cum and slime and spit and bruises. She was absolutely exhausted and beaten, numb and sore and sick to her stomach. Unarmed, unable to put up a fight. Helpless before the monster—a custom-built executioner for her. She took in a deep breath and muttered “Fucking do it, already.”

It cocked its head to the side.

Then, with no ceremony or gentleness, the thing yanked her off the hood of the car and draped her over its shoulder, a massive hand on the small of her back. Something dripped down her legs. Head swimming, limbs leaden, she tried to roll or squirm to escape the thing’s grasp, to reach the ground, so far below, as if it couldn’t just pick her back up. Her efforts were rewarded by the now familiar feeling of the thing’s tentacles coiling around her, pressing and prodding and wrapping.

The world shook in slow motion with each massive footstep, everything fading as just staying awake was a struggle. The feel of a tentacle pushing its way into her abused body snapped her alert for a moment, but only a moment. Half-formed thoughts ran through her head—it obviously wasn’t going to klll her, so… what was it going to do next?

She either couldn’t or wouldn’t put a coherent conclusion to that train of thought together.

The last thing she saw before she blacked out again was the strobing lights of that patrol car. Flashing red and blue in the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to have this done a bunch earlier, but it kept mutating on me as I wrote it. The Remake was quite fun, and gave plenty of ideas for horrible things to do to the characters.


End file.
